Broken Heart
by Flamesofanangelwings
Summary: Sad one-shot Promises are easy to forget but the pain never goes away.


_**S: Characters maybe ocish in this one-shot... Also do not do what is Yumemi trys to do to herself it doesn't solve anything and remember Munto can't save you from yourself get actual help. Also I was upset when I wrote this...**_

 _ **_X_X_X_**_

She stared up at the cloudless sky that held the islands that float, it had been ten years since that day their worlds become one once again. After that day she had been waiting for him to court her like he had promised, she had waited for ten years for him and never came for her and just last week she heard a rumor that he took a wife and had a child, that broke her. It was possible that he had forgotten all about her and their promise to be lovers, she was tired of waiting for him and couldn't keep the pain inside her anymore. She planned to kill herself, she wrote each person a letter and sent them to each person, she even sent a letter to him through air mail, she doughted he would read it or even care about her anymore... She couldn't take it anymore and she wasn't going to stop what was already site in emotion, she want to the tub in her bathroom and turned the water on. She waited till the tub was filled up before turning off water, she stripped out off clothes and entered the bathtub, once she was comfortablely laying down she took the sharp razor blade she had bought that morning and cut deep into both of her wrist she felt pain shot up through her as she did so. She put the blade back as pain took over her body and her version started to darken.

"I will always love you, Munto," she whispered before the darkness took her...

 _ **_X_X_X_**_

He was busy with his paperwork at his desk and was trying to figure out where this false rumor of him come from about him being married and having a kid, there was only one person he loved and he had assumed that she had moved on from him since he hadn't counted her yet for the past ten years, he had been so busy with running his kingdom and rebuilding that he had no time to do anything else and this sudden false rumor appeared out of no where. Who ever started that rumor was going to wish they never were born, his second in command, Rui, walked in with unopened letter in his hands.

"What is that?" he asked him once Rui put it on his desk.

"It's a letter for you, and before ask its from The Princess on the land below, she wasn't acting like her usually self," he pointed out seriously, "she looked lonely and upset about something..."

"So its from Yumemi," he muttered lowly, he was happy that she sent him a letter for the first time, but was worried when mentioned that she had been upset, he opened up the letter to see what she wrote.

 _Dear Munto_

 _I miss you, everyday I miss you and it has become to much to bear... I know that you probably forgot all about me and the promise you made me ten years ago, I waited and waited for you but you never came, I lost hope you will ever come and after hearing that rumor about you having a wife and child it broke my heart into many pieces, I realized now that you moved on from me and forgotten me. It hurt so much that I can't handle it anymore, I love you and I know you will never feel the same. I am ending it tonight, all the pain and sorrow, I don't want feel anymore._

 _Love, Yumemi_

This made his heart stop in his chest, he slammed his fist on his desk making Rui slightly jump at the sudden brust of anger from his king, he didn't dare ask him anything as his king marched out of the room.

 **_ _X_X_X__**

It didn't take him long to reach Yumemi's place, he didn't even knock knowing she wouldn't answer and opened the front door and started to search for his beloved hoping he wasn't to late. He checked everywhere but the bathroom, he slowly opened the bathroom door and the first thing he noticed was the tub had a red liquid water color inside it, which could be blood mixed with water, his heart almost stopped when he noticed his Yumemi was under the water but he noticed she had air bubbles coming out of her nose and mouth meaning she was still alive. He quickly pulled her of the water and layed her down on the bathroom floor, he noted that she had both her wrist cut, he growled and put her hands together so he could heal them easier while he worked on getting oxygen back into her lungs by breathing into her mouth. It took five minutes to heal up her wrist and after his hands were free he started to do CPR on her to help get the water out of her lungs and air to replace the water. She finally throw up the water that was in her lungs and started coughing from holding so much water inside her, he petted her back once she was sitting up.

"Yumemi, easy now," he told her gently as he rubbed her back and noticed her shivering, he took off his cloak and rapped her up in it to keep her warm. He got up and picked her up in bridal style and took her to her bed, she had fallen asleep in his arms as soon as he had picked her up, he kissed her forehead and whispered softly to her,"Goodnight my love, I won't leave you again." he promised as he layed her down and the bed and layed beside holding her close to his body to keep her warm and safe.


End file.
